


Art:Chariots of Fire

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art depicting Arthur as the Greek god, Apollo.Apollo tries to get Hermes' attention with the 'flaming chariot wheel trick'.Arthur's / Apollo's pose pays homage to another 80's Athena poster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> To the lovely Tari_Sue and Clea20011for corrupting me, I hope you like this.

[ ](http://imgur.com/AGbGVBB)

**Author's Note:**

> Having done Merlin, it seemed only fair to subject Arthur to the same treatment.


End file.
